Imitador
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: No sé muy bien que poner aquí pero bueno XP. Esta es una pequeña creepypasta que escribí ¡Es la primera que hago! Espero les guste. "La vida es una obra de teatro y todos interpretamos un papel. Actuamos, actuamos para La Luna Sonriente ¡Hahahaha!"- Karl "El Imitador"
1. Imitador

_**Imitador**_

Se estaba desesperando, se estaba desesperando mucho, más de lo que se sentía capaz de resistir. Había tenido una semana de mierda y ahora sus padres le salían con esto, estaba harto.

¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Qué se supone que puede hacer un chico de 17 años?

Karl suspiró "Nada" se respondió aminorando el paso para meter distancia entre su madrastra y su padre que, nuevamente, estaban discutiendo. Le daban dolor de cabeza, sobre todo porque siempre le tocaba estar en medio de las conversaciones… en más de un sentido.

Miro hacia el cielo sobándose el puente de la nariz en un fútil intento de apaciguar su dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en la luna, debía ser un cuarto creciente o menguante pero en una forma extraña- o quizás nunca se había fijado bien- el satélite se veía como una gran sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire y su contorno negro no hacía sino acentuar esa sensación.

Le sonrió a la luna sin saber porque, intentando imitar la sonrisa que veía en ella; se sentía emocionado, hipnotizado.

Una frase dicha por su madrastra lo saco de su ensoñación:

-Te recuerdo que debo cuidar de tú hijo.

Karl frunció el ceño una vez más, enojado, temblando "¡¿Si no te gusta porque demonios estas con mi padre, zorra?!" le daban ganas de gritar; pero volvía a lo mismo de siempre: "Un niño no puede hacer nada".

Suspiro, regresando la vista a la Luna Sonriente, así lo pensaba, en letras mayúsculas, como si fuera un nombre.

-Un joven como yo no puede hacer nada- murmuró.

Se detuvo nada más término la frase. Aquello no era cierto, ¿Qué no acaso en todas esas historias que había leído el protagonista, el monstruo, si así lo querían, tenía más o menos su edad? Pensó en Masky, en Hoodie, en Ticci Toby, en Jeff the Killer, en BEN Drowned, en Eyeless Jack y en el resto, ¿acaso no todos eran jóvenes? ¿Acaso no todos eran personas normales hasta que hicieron o paso algo que le dio un giro a sus vidas?

Volvió a sonreírle a la Luna Sonriente, sí, ahí estaba la respuesta.

Miró a un lado del camino donde se encontraba apilado un montón de basura vieja y herrumbrosa. Entre todo resaltaba un tubo que debió pertenecer a una tubería.

Lo tomo sin importarle que sus padres ya se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia y lo miraran entre enojados y confundidos. Tampoco le importo que se acercaran con toda la intención de tirarle bronca; sus pensamientos estaban más ocupados pensando en un personaje en particular: Hoodie, misterioso, agresivo, impredecible y mudo, así era.

Lamentablemente no tenía una capucha pero se contentó con acomodarse su gabardina y cubrirse bien con su bufanda, sonriendo como la Luna. Se dio vuelta encarando a sus padres, sin decir una palabra inicio su labor.

Acabo rápido con su padre, de un solo golpe lo noqueo y con otros dos le rompió el cuello.

La zorra, como lo que era, huyó… o al menos lo intentó. Corrió hacia ella y la derribo, se ensaño golpeándola, golpeándola, volviéndola a golpear y golpeándola un poco más, hasta que su cabeza solo era un muñón sangrante.

Dejo caer el tubo y procedió a escribir en el suelo con sangre: "Hoodie" y luego el símbolo que caracterizaba al Operador; todo sin decir ni una sola palabra a pesar de que quería estallar en carcajadas, pero debía interpretar bien su papel, la Luna Sonriente lo estaba mirando.

-"La noche aun es joven"- se dijo pensando en su hermanastra menor que ya debía estar durmiendo.

Levanto los brazos hacia la Señora Luna Sonriente, mostrándole lo que había hecho y lo que planeaba hacer para el acto número dos de aquella hermosa noche. Le pareció que ella le sonreía más.

…

Entro en su casa sin mucho cuidado sabiendo que la niña tenía el sueño pesado y de cualquier manera era parte del papel ser bastante brusco. Agarro un cuchillo de la cocina pensando en que sería una buena interpretación, después de todo, Jeff había matado a sus padres y luego a su hermano, exactamente como el planeaba hacer.

Subió las escaleras pero antes de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo. Se hizo un corte en la mano, sin sentir ninguna clase de dolor, y con su propia sangre se dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

Ahora sí, que empezara el espectáculo.

Fue rápido, la niña se dio cuenta de su presencia mirándolo después de unos cuantos momentos pero aun cuando lo hizo estaba medio dormida.

-Go to sleep- dijo antes de lanzarse sobre la pequeña.

20 puñaladas fueron las que le dio, aunque estaba seguro que para la mitad ya estaba muerta. Confusión fue lo único que vio en ella, la pobrecilla nunca comprendió el significativo papel que le había tocado en aquella obra.

Al terminar, como siempre planeaba hacer, escribió el nombre de su personaje.

Cuando salió la Luna le sonreía muy contenta de que la entretuviera con sus representaciones. Le aplaudía con fervor y lo miraba con cariño, con el cariño que nadie nunca le había brindado. Karl hizo una reverencia ante ella, sintiéndose muy bien sabiendo que alguien por fin apreciaba su arte.

Nadie nunca lo sabría pero él era Karl "El imitador", el actor de la Luna Sonriente, a la que entretendría cada vez que saliera con una espectáculo digno de una reina, porque ella era eso para él, era su Señora.

De hecho, le estaba dando un poco de hambre y todavía quedaban un par de horas de oscuridad, quizás el siguiente papel sería el de Eyeless Jack.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Que les ha parecido? Es la primera vez que hago una creepypasta, aunque Karl tiene mucho que ver con las demás (que no son propiedad mía), estoy un poco nerviosa así que diganme que les ha parecido, por favor, ¿vale? así sabre si lo estoy haciendo bien.

En la siguiente página podran encontrar la Ficha Técnica de mi pequeño actor psicopata, por si acaso a alguien le interesara. Y les dejo el link del dibujo que utilize de portada: art/Karl-El-Imitador-418869260

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y muchas más gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Un abrazo mis queridos lectores! ¡Lidya fuera!


	2. Ficha Técnica

Aquí la Ficha Técnica de Karl "El Imitador", espero les sea de ayuda.

Nombre: Karl Belleti.

Sobrenombres: El Imitador, Actor de La Luna Sonriente o Hijo de la Luna.

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense, pero tiene ascendencia Italiana de parte de su padre (por eso el apellido).

Edad: 17 años.

Relación amorosa: Ninguna, aunque el amor es una de las cosas por las que más está interesado.

Relaciones de otro tipo: Nulas, solo tiene a la Luna Sonriente a la cual ve como una mentora y la única que lo comprende, en el fondo la considera casi como su mamá, es a la única a la que le habla de todo lo que piensa y siente y le suele pedir consejo cuando está confundido.

Tipo de sangre: O negativo.

Apariencia: Tiene el cabello rubio largo amarrado en una coleta y con un flequillo largo que le cae en lado izquierdo de la cara,piel pálida y ojos azules. Mide 1.65 y pesa 47kg. Su ropa varía dependiendo del "papel" que interprete, pues a veces usa ropa característica del personaje o máscaras, lo único que nunca cambia es la bufanda que lleva desde la noche en que se convirtió en actor de la Luna Sonriente.

Estado mental: Inestable, psicópata; desde antes de que asesinaran a sus padres era un chico retraído y con "tendencia a lo morboso" según sus médicos, por eso nadie apreciaba las obras teatrales o los dibujos que hacía porque solía ser oscuros y perturbadores. Después de su primera actuación para Su Señora tiene un tic irremediable que lo hace reír todo el tiempo- él dice que porque es muy feliz desde esa noche- así que cuando habla suelta risitas entre frases o al terminarlas y su voz sale algo chillona y contenida, ya que siempre se está aguantando la risa; sin embargo, este tic no lo afecta cuando actúa ni tampoco a sus expresiones faciales. Otro efecto secundario de su nueva vida es que ha olvidado por completo cosas de cuando vivía con su familia, así que no sabe mucho de socialización. Le habla a la Luna y la oye hablar, es el único que puede escucharla.

Personalidad: Tímido, un poco torpe al tratar a la gente, aunque no es solitario, al contrario, le agrada la compañía de más personas. Es casi como un niño pequeño que no comprende muchas cosas y por eso a veces termina haciendo preguntas indecorosas o dejándose llevar por sus instintos, no lo hace con malas intenciones porque simplemente no comprende que está haciendo. Es muy risueño y es muy difícil hacerlo enojar, un poco hablador y su tic suele molestar mucho a las personas. Si se enoja puede a llegar a ser muy peligroso, agresivo y grosero, convirtiéndose en todo lo opuesto de lo que es normalmente.

Gustos: Le encanta actuar y dibujar, también ama cantar aunque solo cuando no hay nadie escuchándolo pues le da vergüenza, excepto con la Luna Sonriente; su segundo pasatiempo es observar a otros para aprender de su comportamiento y si tiene oportunidad soltara todas las preguntas que se le vengan a la mente.

Cosas que no le gustan: Ser callado, que no le expliquen algo, quedarse con la duda, no poder moverse libremente, las personas que no saben apreciar el arte. Pero si alguien critica su actuación o a la Luna Sonriente Karl se encargara de hacerle vivir un infierno, independientemente de si ese alguien esté vivo o muerto.

Frases: "Es tiempo del espectáculo" "Todo es por usted Señora Luna Sonriente" "¿Qué es eso?" "¡No sé porque te enojas pero: lo siento!" (La penúltima es cada vez que no entiende algo y la última cuando la gente se enoja con sus "preguntas indecentes").

Canción/Tema: Strange de Tokio Hotel.


End file.
